Call me big brother
by Ryuk069
Summary: Norway is visiting Iceland and stays the night over, Icey happens to be sexually attracted to his fridge. If you don't like kinky stuff, don't read please.


**Call me big brother**

_Who could've know? That it happened, That it was even possible… Iceland has some mental problems, but no one could've ever think this. _

_Icey has a house. In that house is a kitchen, in that kitchen you can find a fridge. It seems a normal fridge, Just like any other. As long as the house stood there, the fridge was as well. _

On a cold and rainy Thursday-evening, Iceland invited Norway to come by. The time flew and suddenly, it was about midnight already.

Iceland was sitting next to Norway on his couch. "Hei, Nor.. It's almost midnight.." He yawned. "Guess I'm getting quite sleepy already" Lukas nodded and smiled slightly. "Ja, but look outside… Looks like Thor is riding through the night sky at the moment" The weather indeed was awful. Lightning lightened up the dark sky when the two brothers looked through the window. "Whoa... You better stay here tonight" Icey grinned while looking at Norway. The other answered as blushing slightly "Ja, good idea."

Mr. Puffin, who was sitting on the couch as well flew up –As much as a puffin can fly…- And landed on Emil's shoulder. Iceland smiled and leanded against Lukas. The other looked down at him, with the eyes of an older brother. Eyes wich talked about happiness, but also about the pain he felt. Pain because of Icey's regret to call him 'big brother'.

Under the look of Norway, Emil was falling asleep slowly, just like the puffin. Around like 01:00 am, Lukas carried the both of them upstairs in his arms. When Icey layed in his bed ,Nor sat next to him, with a sad look on his face. He whispered in Emil's ear "Why… why don't you just… call me big brother?" Iceland moved a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Lukas closed his eyes and sighed. After a few moments, he went to sleep as well and layed next to Emil. In his sleep, Icey layed closely to Lukas, cuddling slightly against him.

Around 10:00 am, Emil woke up. When he saw Lukas laying next to him, it took a few moments before he remembered that Nor stayed this night with him. He searched Mr Puffin and got up. Norway was still sleeping, so he went downstairs already .

By the door of the kitchen, he stopped abruptly. The fridge was standing there. The sunlight came in through the window. It was a shiny morning after an awful night. The sun lightened up the fridge, wich looked like it was sparkling. Icey gasped at the sight and came closer slowly. He then stroked the fridge's side, enjoying the feeling of 'Fridgey' under his hand. Emil closed his eyes when he touched the handle as well, stroking it slowly. With one hand, he stroked it, while undressing himself with the other. In his underwear, Iceland leaned against the fridge as stoking the door, the handle… He felt how he was getting a boner. Emil had become a 'unicorn', because of his fridge. The time following, he humped against it, trying not to moan too loud….So Lukas wouldn't hear him. He humped faster against it, closing his eyes as holding the handle. Icey slowed down and licked the door, felt how he was about to cum, but tried to hold it. Too late… The fridge was full of Icey's 'whipped cream'. Iceland sat down next to i tand closed his eyes again. He was exhausted. Then Emil realised that he would have to clean everything up, so Lukas wouldn't see the cum on hi fridge and ask questions.

He sighed and got up. His underwear and pants were laying in front of the fridge. While putting them on, he yawned a few times. The water where he cleaned his fridge with, was warm, not too hot, not too cold. Everything seemed perfect that morning. Emil was in a good mood, so he made coffee already.

When the delicious smell of coffee reached the bedroom as well, Lukas woke up. It was around 10:45 am now. He looked next to him and saw that Icey was awake already. Nor scratched through his hair while getting out of the bed. He opened the curtains so the sunlight came into the room and tickled his face. Lukas sneezed and turned around, to the door. He felt that he was hungry and right now, all that Lukas needed was a nice cup of coffee. He grabbed his hairclip and did it in while walking downstairs.

In the kitchen, Icey was busy with the coffee and breakfast. The fridge was cleaned, he had his clothes back on, there was no way Norway could know what happened a half hour ago. And he didn't. Good for Emil… 'Cause if Norway'd know, Denmark would as well. And then almost everyone would know about Iceland and 'Fridgey'. No… Icey couldn't let that happen.

When he saw Lukas, Emil smiled at him and held up the coffee. "Morning, the cofee is ready" Norway walked in and smiled back. "God morgon." He sat down at the table, where breakfast was already prepared and looked at Icey. The other just did the coffee in two cups. But when he walked to the table, the hot coffee moved a lot in the cup and flowed over Emil's hand. "Ow.." He almost dropped it, but putted them down on the table just soon enough. Icey looked at his hand, wich was red and hurted pretty much. "Oh my… You okay?" Norway got up and came to Icey, worried, just like any older brother should. He took Emil's arm and walked with him to the faucet, so Icey's hand could be under cold water for a while.

Lukas kept standing behind Iceland, holding his wraist. It made Emil blush slightly, but he didn't say anything about it.

While the cold water streamed over his hand, Icey turned his head to Lukas. "It.. It's okay, don't worry"

"Nej. This is my job as older brother, you see." Lukas' answer made Emil silent, he couldn't call Nor 'big brother'. It hurted…Too much. He didn't know himself why it was like this.

When Emil's hand seemed less red, Lukas turned the faucet off "Så…" He dried it and held Icey's hand a few moments longer when he turned Icey around so he could look in his eyes. "Be more carefull next time, älskling." Emil looked down and answered him without looking at Nor. "Já.." He whispered. Lukas smiled and touched Icey's cheeck, wich made him look up. "Good boy. Now… I need coffee." Norway grinned, he let go off the other and turned around. Emil was 'numb' for a while, he couldn't move. Till Lukas took a sip of his coffee, he just… stood there. Before Icey moved himself to the table, his look went to the fridge, wich cleaned and shiny under the sunlight, seemed to wink at Emil. For anyone else, it might sound stupid. But for Icey… The feeling he got was special. He kept looking at it when he sat down, then he looked at Lukas, who was sitting in front of him. Drinking his coffee slowly.

Icey scratched through his hair, wanting to say something, but not knowing how. His eyes crossed with Lukas', who looked up. Emil blushed slightly, looked down at his cup of coffee. There were much things he wanted to tell his brother that, all of the sudden, Icey didn't say anything.

He felt that Norway kept looking at him, but didn't dare to look up, to look in his eyes. Emil knew what he was afraid of. He was afraid of seeing the pain he caused, in Lukas' eyes.

But he also knew that he was able to take that pain away. This could be the moment where everything changed. Icey was aware of that. He looked up slowly, in Nor's eyes. "Nor…" Lukas took another sip of his coffee and kept his eyes focused on his brother. "Ja, what's wrong?" Icey looked down again. "For this single time… I can maybe… call you…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Norway knew how hard this was for his younger brother. He put down the cup and walked around the table, to Icey.

Lukas hugged him from behind and whispered "It's okay, I know what you wanna say…" This was too much for Icey's feelings. A tear welled up and rolled down his cheeck. Norway whiped it away and stroked Emil 's cheeck softly.

The younger one turned his head, to Nor. "Takk…" Lukas smiled slightly "No problem… That is why.." He paused a few seconds " That's why I am… Your big brother." Icey 's tears rolled down his face when Norway walked to the counter and looked outside. He got up and ran to his brother, hugged him and sniffed "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Lukas hugged him back and kissed Emil's forhead. They stood like this for a few minutes, till Icey let go off him and looked up. "Nor… Big.. brother" He hugged Nor back, held him tightly.

THE END.

What do you guys think~? It's my first fanfic so be gentle ^^"


End file.
